Unwanted
by KeepCalmAndWatchAnime
Summary: After being proven that he is not a good parental guardian, Jiraiya loses custody of Naruto. Naruto is happy to leave Jiraiya and is soon taken in by Kakashi and lives with him, as well as Sasuke. Naruto may live in a safer environment, but danger is still ahead of him. And Naruto has a lot to learn before he can ever become hokage. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Prologue

_"I wish I was strong enough to lift not one, but both of us._

_Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one, but both of us."_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the quote above.**_  
_

* * *

"Hokage? You think that a lil' squirt like you can earn a title that big?", asked the laughing white haired old man.

"Why not? I train my ass off almost every day, and I'm sure all that work will pay off eventually. I know it will. And when it does, I'll be the one laughing at you", said the blond in defense.

The white haired drunk just sat on the torn orange sofa of their small trailer and laughed. His laughter was so out of control that he began to spill his sake on the already stained carpet.

"The day you become Hokage will be the day when one of my novels becomes a best seller", spat the white haired drunk.

"Maybe if you worked more and drank less, then it could become a best seller", snapped the blond.

The white haired man walked over to the blonde and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto-kun, always so short tempered", he said in the blonds face.

His breath was filled with the scent of alcohol, and it almost made the blond gag.

"You need to relax. You're always so uptight about everything", the old drunk slurred.

"How can I relax knowing that my care taker is a drunken unemployed mess!", the blond shouted angrily.

"You know what? I'll take you to the hot springs tomorrow. That'll calm you down. There's more to life then just working and being serious", the drunk said.

"NO. We are not visiting the hot springs after the last time. All you want to do is look at girls!", the blond protested.

"I'm doing 'research' for my book!", the angry drunk replied.

"Bullshit! You're just a broke, nasty old pervert who lives in a trailer park and can barely take care of himself, let alone a teenage boy! My parents probably regret making you my god father. I don't think you have any idea of how disappointed they'd be in you if they were alive today!", the blond snapped.

He usually would go to bed instead of conversing with his care taker because he knew that their conversations would end in arguments, but today was different. Today Naruto had enough with his "parental guardian" being a lazy bum with no job who relied on a dream that was least likely going to come true.

"I do nothing but try to do what's best for the both of us", the old pervert said said in a lower voice than usual.

"You wanna know what's best for the both of us? Stop being a coward and go back to Konoha! Become an ANBU. Stop moping around and start taking care of both of us!", said the furious blond.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I'm just not strong enough", said the sad drunken man.

"My own teacher…the one who has taught me everything I need to know to become a great ninja…and you you're telling me you're not strong enough?"

Silence filled the room until the wind began to howl strongly. The wind was so strong that the trailer had begun to shake a little bit.

"A sage, a man part of the legendary three sanin, is telling me that he can't take care of himself and a fifteen year old boy?"

The drunk wasn't even looking in the blonde's direction when he was talking.

"The incident with the nine tailed fox happened fifteen years ago. I know you wish you could have saved everyone, but you didn't. It's not your fault. You didn't have to run away, no one was disappointed in you. And I shouldn't have to suffer because of that day..."

"Naruto I'm only trying to protect you…"

"From what? What the hell could you possibly be protecting me from? If anything you put me in danger. We're always moving around and never living in safe neighborhoods. We never have money to buy food so we always have to dine and dash or steal from people. You almost got caught peeping on girls in the hot springs. You and I had to run away and hide in order to not have the living crap beat out of us! And do you not understand how much I hate you for this!"

"I'm sorry Naruto"

"Sorry? You constantly put my ass in danger and _**now**_ you apologize?"

The white haired drunk did not reply.

"You're pathetic", Naruto said with rage.

The drunk got up from his seat and pushed past the blond as he made his way through the small crammed kitchen and into his bedroom. Naruto walked in the opposite direction making his way to the orange torn sofa where he was going to sleep for the night. He didn't want to share a bed with a pathetic perverted loser whose snore was louder than an alarm clock.

Just as the blond was about to lie down on the sofa he felt an object hit his shoulder blade and he fell to the ground in pain. He held his shoulder in pain as he looked down at the dirty metal pot that his parental guardian had thrown at him.

Tears fell down the side of his face as he slowly got up to lie down on his sofa. He didn't even pray before he went to bed like he usually did. He had finally given up on believing in the power of prayer. God never answered him.

_I just wish that I had loving arms and caring souls to hold me._

The weeping blond cried himself to sleep with the hopes of tomorrow being a brighter day.

* * *

**A bit angsty, but it gets less depressing! Review and follow to show support!**


	2. Losing custody

_Ever thought about losing it?_

_When your money's all gone and you lose your whip._

_You might lose your grip, when the land lord tells you that you're due for rent._

_And the grass so green on the other side, makes somebody wanna run right through the fence._

_Open up the fridge about twenty times, but you still can't find no food in it._

_That's foolishness._

__**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the quote above.**

* * *

Naruto was woken up by the intense heat that would usually wake him up. Weather on the trailer park was always hot. You would never see a pale person living in the trailer park. His back felt sore and he was covered in sweat. He wasn't used to sleeping on the sofa, but from last night, he learned that the sofa is the most uncomfortable thing to sleep on.

The blond yawned and did what he usually would when it was ridiculously hot. He took off his black t-shirt and his orange shorts revealing a tan lean body.

He walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

_Nothing._

Sometimes Naruto didn't even know why he would wake up and expect to find food in the refrigerator. Because Jiraiya would always leave his trailer to do "research" for his book, Naruto always got dragged along. It isn't wise to leave your trailer because when people ran out of food it was everyone for themselves, and because Jiraiya and Naruto were gone so often, people always knew to steal from them.

People in the trailer park would often steal from each other. Sometimes no matter how many trailers you broke into, the fridges would still be empty, and in situations like those, people would leave the trailer park and go to Konoha and then steal from local markets there.

The trailer park was not far from Konoha, but was the closest village to the trailer park, making it the best resource to steal from.

Naruto then decided to open the freezer to find a few ice cubes. He put one in his mouth and sucked on it to try and cool himself down. The cold ice cube melted quickly in the blonds hot mouth and in less than two minutes the ice cube had almost fully melted. It was the hottest it had ever been for a morning on the trailer park.

_Just fucking great. It's ninety degrees in the morning and we have nothing but ice cubes to eat. _

"Pervy sage, we're out of food", Naruto shouted.

"God dammit Naruto! Why the hell do you need to scream at a man with a hang over!"

"Because this man has a hungry kid to take care of!", the blond shouted by angrily.

An annoyed groan came from the grey haired old man. Naruto watched as he sluggishly made his way out of the bedroom.

"Go ask your friend Ria for food. Knock on her door and I'm sure she'll give you something"

"Ria moved out of the trailer park a week ago. Her parents finally got a job and she left, don't you remember?"

The hung over old man hesitated before responding.

"Oh, I probably shouldn't ask a man with a hang over if he remembers anything", the blond said with an attitude as he walked towards the door fuming.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I'm going outside"

"What are you going to do outside? It's too damn hot to do anything, and kids in the trailer park may be okay with walking outside with out any clothes, but there are some creepy ass people around here. I want you to put some clothes on", Jiraiya said.

Naruto glared at him before saying anything.

"Fine"

The blond went back to put on his clothes that were left on the floor.

"Let me take you somewhere", the white haired man said.

Naruto gave him a suspicious look.

"I'll take you to a fancy hotel near Konoha"

"Don't play games with me you ol' pervert", the blond snapped.

"I'm being serious. I have enough money to afford it. You can swim in the pool, take a nice hot shower, and just relax"

Naruto thought for a minute. He looked around the dirty trailer, and then looked outside to see kids playing in sprinklers and practicing their tai jutsu.

"Okay, we can go. But you better have all the money you say you have to afford it. I will not be running from any authorities during this get away"

"I promise"

Naruto smiled with excitement as he went into his room to pack his bags while Jiraiya followed to pack his as well.

* * *

When they arrived at the hotel a few people in the lobby were giving them strange looks. Naruto was used to it, because no matter where he went he got stares. Maybe it was because he had a tan and sun bleached hair. Not many people had that unless they lived far away in a place where it was very sunny. He saw a woman whisper to his husband and his husband gave him a mean glare, but Naruto just turned around as if he didn't even notice.

_Geez, these people here are rude. Seems like everywhere I go someone has to give me a dirty look. Even the woman at the desk is giving me a mean look._

Jiraiya walked away from the woman at the desk with a key.

"Come on, let's go", the older man said.

"Can I at least buy something from the vending machine? I want a snack", the blond whined.

The old man sighed and rolled his eyes as he reached into his pocket and handed some cash to the blond. The blond smiled at him as he walked away.

"Meet me in room 304"

"Okay", said the blond who was eyeing the microwavable ramen noodles in the vending machine. He walked over and inserted some coins inside into the machine. He watched with excitement as the ramen fell and he grabbed it and took it out of the machine. Just when he was about to make his way to the room, he stopped when he heard a woman on the telephone.

"I'm positive it's him. He's here with a blond kid who has whiskers on his cheeks"

Naruto continued to eavesdrop for a few minutes.

"They are staying in room 304. Come as soon as you can to arrest them", the woman said.

Naruto's heart dropped down to his stomach. He had no clue that they were wanted criminals.

Naruto ran up the stairs to get to the room. He knocked at the door and waited, but all he could hear are giggling girls and a laughing old pervert.

_Dammit! He's getting drunk with girls already?_

He pounded on the door and started yelling.

"Open up you dirty old pervert! This is important!"

"If you have to go the bathroom there is one at the end of the hallway! I'm busy right now!"

Naruto growled at the old mans response and he started to kick at the door.

"People are after us!"

Naruto heard one of the girls gasp, and listened as Jiraiya bickered with them and tried to calm them down.

"He's just messin' with me", he heard the old pervert say to one of the girls.

The door opened after ten minutes of banging on the door. The three young adults walked out of the room. Naruto immediately barged through the door only to find the drunk old pervert laying on one of the beds sulking with a bottle of sake in his hand. The perverts face was red and he looked at Naruto pouting.

"We don't have time for this old man we need to get out of here!"

"Narutooo why must you always ruin thingsformee", slurred the tipsy old man.

"Get the fuck up so we can get out of here! We need to leave before it's too", the blond was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Who is it", barked the old drunk.

"Child services", replied a man outside the door.

Naruto nearly peed himself when he heard the words "child services". He didn't know what was going to happen to him.

"Dammit Naruto this is all your fault!", the old man said as he threw a lamp in Naruto's direction.

Naruto dodged the lamp and it hit the wall shattering into pieces.

"Open the door Jiraiya", said the man in a panicky voice.

Jiraiya picked up a kunai and threw it at the door, scraping the side of Naruto's cheek before it hit the door.

Naruto looked at the door and then at Jiraiya, unsure of what to do next.

"Break down the door", he heard a voice say from the outside.

Naruto ran into the bathroom and locked himself inside it as he heard the door. He could hear Jiraiya arguing and swearing at the people outside and Naruto just sat in the bath tub trying to hide from it all.

He heard the door hit the ground and the loud footsteps that followed afterwards. He sat in silence hoping that everything would be taken care of.

"Where is the kid", an angry female voice demanded.

"I have no clue what you're talking about. I don't have a kid", he heard the drunk voice say.

"He's in the bathroom", said another voice.

Naruto's heart beat quickened. He heard a knock on the door.

"Naruto, you can open the door now you're not in trouble", said a calming man.

Naruto didn't believe him, after all, he could just be setting him up so he can be arrested. Naruto didn't reply. He heard another knock on the door.

"Please open the door", the soothing voice said again.

"No!", Naruto shouted back.

He heard two men arguing with each other, and Naruto kept quiet and sat anxiously.

"Hey brat, just open the door and things will be a lot easier for everyone. Stop being a pain and just let us in", the voice boomed.

He heard the door unlock and Naruto's eyes widened with fear.

Naruto grabbed a bar of soap as he heard footsteps coming towards the tub. When the shower curtain open he launched the bar of soap at the man's face. The man dodged it as the bar of soap hit the wall leaving a dent on it.

A man with short black hair in a pony tail pinned him down as he heard him call for the female ninja.

"Bring in the tranquilizer", the man shouted.

The blond struggled as the man held him down. The blond stopped struggling after he realized it was useless. The blond woman with long hair in a pony tail came over to him and pricked him with a needle. The blond boy's arm went numb as he began to feel light headed and dizzy. He laughed for about a minute and then was out cold afterwards.

* * *

The blond woke up in an undercoated room with a table and two chairs. He touched his cheek to feel the bandages that covered it. He was lying on the cold wooden floor when he heard the door squeak open.

"Nice to see that you're awake", the voice said.

The lights turned on and the same dark skinned man with brown hair and a scar across his nose was in the room.

"What's going on? And what happened to my cheek", said the confused blond.

"We can talk about your cheek later. I'm here to talk about your care taker Jiraiya", the man said.

"So what about him?", the blond asked.

"You and your parental guardian are wanted in some villages for stealing food and eating at restaurants with out paying. Your parental guardian is also wanted for distributing drugs", the man said.

"Wait just a damn minute" the blond said with anger.

"That old man may be a perverted old drunk, but he was never a drug dealer. Yes, we would steal food from local markets, eat at restaurants and then leave when the bill comes, but pervy sage is not a drug dealer. And I'm one hundred percent sure of that. And the only reason why we committed those crimes was because we couldn't afford food", the blond protested.

"We searched your trailer and found meth hidden under your sofa and underneath the bed that you two slept in. We also found a list of names of the people he was dealing too", the man replied.

The blond froze. His heart skipped a beat, and the room felt ten times hotter.

"What?...", the blond asked.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Naruto, we can no longer allow you to live with Jiraiya anymore. He is an alcoholic drug dealer who doesn't have enough money to give you food"

"No…this is just some kind of nightmare right?", the blond said.

"No Naruto, this is real. We found you hiding in the bathroom of a hotel room. We took you here after we arrested him"

The blond just stared at the man who was telling Naruto everything that was making his world collapse. Naruto finally took a seat and just sat there staring at the wooden table with out any expression on his face.

"So now what happens?", he asked in a low voice.

"We find you a new home. You're going back to Konoha and we're going to try and help you live a normal life"

* * *

**So you like, or do you no likey? I won't know unless you review! Please follow! Hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	3. Homecoming

_I'm coming home, coming home._  
_Tell the world that I'm coming home._  
_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday._  
_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes._  
_I'm coming home, coming home, tell the world that I'm coming..._

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or the quote above**_  
_

* * *

Jiraiya sat in Tsunade's office while she glared at him angrily across the desk.

"Why. Why did you run away? And don't you dare say it was because you were ashamed that you couldn't save everyone on the night of the nine tails attack. I'm not buying it", the blond said viciously.

"Now, Tsunade there is no need to be so upset. The boy rarely ever got hurt", Jiraiya said in a tone that was a bit too relaxed for the situation he was in.

"You threw a pot at his shoulder blade and you cut his cheek with a kunai knife when you were drunk. He was constantly living in areas filled with poverty in crime. The trailer park is probably the safest place he's ever lived in, which is sad because the crime rate there is still pretty bad. And so you say he rarely ever got hurt?", the blond shouted as she stood up.

Jiraiya didn't say a word as the angry blond woman blew up in his face.

"You perverted old drunk! Do you know how badly you ruined this kids life? You better have a damn good reason for why you did this to him, and me. You were missing for years! And every day I worried about you and that boy! Does he even know that the akatsuki are after him? And I hope to god that you didn't lie to him about the nine tails attack!" the blond woman hollered.

"I'm sorry Tsunade, but what you are saying is part of the reason why I ran away with Naruto. I wanted to keep him safe. I wanted him to have the childhood he probably wouldn't have had if he were raised in konoha"

"Safe? You thought that doing all of that was keeping him safe?", Tsunade barked.

"Let me finish", the old man said sharply.

Tsunade sat down and leaned back in her chair as she tried to calm herself down.

"All right. I'm listening"

"I lied to him about the whole nine tails incident. I told him that his parents died during the nine tails attack. I told him that the nine tails was killed by the fourth hokage, and that the fourth died from the injuries that were inflicted during battle. I don't even think the boy has sensed that he has any strange chakra inside of him, but I'm guessing he will figure it out soon", Jiraiya said casually.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at him with a look of anger.

"I ran away with him so the Akatsuki wouldn't find him. I'm pretty sure they don't even know what he looks like. I wanted to train him on my own so he could be strong enough to defend himself when he eventually faces the akatsuki. But the most important reason why I left was to give Naruto a better life. Everyone in Konoha would give him such a hard time. Now that he's older, I'm sure he can defend himself and not let it get to him, but as a kid...I just didn't want him to go through it"

Tsunade looked down at her desk and sighed while she rubbed her temples with her finger tips. Jiraiya just sat there staring out of the window. They were both speechless, but the silence was broken when Tsunade calmed down.

"He needed to know. He needed to know this at a young age. He needed to be exposed to the hatred this village has for him. He needed to know because how do you think he will react now when he finds out the truth about everything?", Tsunade asked coldly.

Jiraiya got out of his chair and made his way to the door.

"Answer me god dammit!", Tsunade screamed.

Jiraiya paused, and then opened the door. Luckily, by the time Tsunade had picked up a book and launched it in his direction the book hit the door leaving a large crack in the wood. Tsunade breathed heavily as she clenched her fist and banged it on her desk. She didn't have time to chase after the fool. She had paperwork to do.

* * *

"This is Kakashi. He's a jounin who has trained two wonderful students", Iruka said happily.

"Hi. It's nice to finally meet you", Kakashi said while he shook Naruto's hand.

Naruto smiled and looked over at Iruka who was smiling as well.

"Nice to meet you too", he said while trying to stay calm by the overwhelming situation.

"Come inside", the grey haired masked man replied.

Naruto opened the door, walked inside the house, and took off his shoes. It was a lot nicer than he expected. It was a nicely decorated house that was larger than he thought it would be. He walked through the kitchen and to a wooden door.

"This will be your room", the grey haired man said as he opened the door.

Naruto's jaw dropped. He wasn't used to having a room of his own, The ceiling was free of cracks and holes. The floor was swept so nicely and the wooden floor was completely spotless. The bed was made perfectly and the room smelled amazing. Naruto couldn't exactly identify what that smell was until he jumped on his bed to lay down and embrace the warm feeling he had on the inside.

_"It smells like a real home."_, the blond thought.

The sheets and blankets smelled clean and the blonds nervous breathing had calmed down.

Iruka smiled at the happy blond who was lying happily on the bed.

"I can tell he will like it here", Kakashi said to him.

"It's probably the nicest home he's ever lived in. I know he'll like it here, as long as you have ramen", Iruka replied.

"I love ramen!", Naruto said with excitement.

"Sorry, I ran out of ramen yesterday", he said as he scratched his head.

Naruto frowned and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'll take everyone out for ramen tonight at Ichiraku. My treat", Iruka said.

"It's nine o' clock at night. It's kinda late to go out. Do you think it will be open?", Kakashi asked.

"Of course, if we get there before ten they will still serve us", Iruka said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!", the blond said as he jumped out of the bed.

"What a hyper kid", Kakashi said softly to Iruka.

"You don't say?", Iruka said as he watched the kid run out of the room to put his shoes on.

Naruto slipped his shoes on and without caution he turned around and bumped into someone. Naruto looked up to see a black haired boy who stared at him with his dark onyx eyes. The raven was wearing a green vest and a headband on rapped around his head. Naruto stood there feeling slightly uncomfortable by the glare that the boy was giving him.

"Who are you?", the raven asked coldly.

"Uzumaki Naruto ", the blond said as he tried to act tough.

"What are you doing here?", the raven asked suspiciously as he took a kunai out of his pocket.

"Sasuke, be polite to our new housemate", Kakashi ordered.

"Housemate?", the raven asked trying to hide his shock by what the older man had told him.

"Yes. He will be living with us until he has enough money to live on his own", Kakashi said sternly.

Sasuke stared at Kakashi, then at Naruto, then at Iruka, and then back at the blond who seemed unaware of everything that was going on.

"Thanks for the early notice", the raven said as he walked away from the three men.

"Sorry, but it was a last minute thing, and you were out on a mission", Kakashi said.

"It's fine, as long as he doesn't get in my way", the raven said as he opened the door to his bedroom and walked inside.

"Who's he, and what's his deal. That's no way to treat a guest", Naruto said irritated by the raven's lack of hospitality.

"Oh, don't mind him. He's like that to everyone", Iruka said with a nervous smile.

"Why?", Naruto asked as he looked at the door of the raven's room.

"Long story that you will find out sooner or later", Iruka said as he made his way out the door.

Kakashi followed as Naruto trailed behind. The three men walked out of the front door to go out for a nice hot bowl of ramen, and Naruto couldn't be any happier.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't sleep. He stared at the clock, and then rolled over to one side of the bed, then to the other, until finally, he couldn't take it any more. He got out of bed and went outside to get some fresh air and go for a walk. It was weird for Sasuke to do something like this, the fact that he actually got out of bed to do something surprised him. He had a long day, but yet he was having a rough time sleeping.

Naruto and Kakashi haven't gotten home yet. They left to get ramen three hours ago, and Sasuke knew that they were up to something. It didn't take three hours to get ramen, and Sasuke didn't know what they could possibly be doing outside at midnight, but that was the least of his concern right now.

"Sasuke?", a familiar female voice called.

"Sakura?", he said as he turned around.

"What are you doing out so late at night?", she asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing"

"I just got back from a mission. Seems like I haven't seen you in a while now that your a jounin, and will probably soon me a member of the ANBU, so we probably will begin to see each other a lot less", she said with disappointment.

"Yeah, my life has changed a bit", Sasuke said in a tired voice.

"You seem tired"

"I'm fine", Sasuke said as he walked away.

"Wait!", she said quickly.

Sasuke turned back around to face the pink haired female.

"Good night Sasuke-kun", she said with a smile and a slight blush.

Sasuke nodded at her and walked away. Sakura was one of the very few people that Sasuke treated decently. He hated most girls, but most girls loved him. He thought they were all annoying and got in the way of his goals. He didn't have time to mess around and find love. He's an avenger.

"Wait! I have one more thing to ask", she said as she ran up to the tired looking raven.

"Have you hear about the boy who has returned to Konoha?", she asked.

"No", he Sasuke replied harshly as he walked away.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki"

Sasuke turned around again to face Sakura. He thought about the kid for a few seconds. From the minute he walked through the door Sasuke got a bad feeling about the kid, and the fact that he kept Kakashi and Iruka out for so long didn't give him a better feeling about the kid either.

"Yes, I do. He's living with Kakashi and I until he is old enough to buy a place of his own"

"He's the boy with the nine tailed fox sealed inside of him"

Sasuke stayed silent for a few seconds before opening his mouth to say something again.

"Are you sure he's the one?"

"Yeah, I'm positive. Tsunade told me about him, and as much as everyone dislikes him, I kind of want to meet him. Have you talked to him yet?", she asked.

"No. He left with Kakashi and Iruka to get ramen at Ichiraku. They've been gone since nine"

"That's weird", the pink haired female said with confusion.

"Yeah, but I'm not worried about him", Sasuke said in his usual calm voice.

"I would be. He's a jinchuriki, which means the akatsuki will probably come to our village to get him. News about his return is getting around fast, and I wouldn't be surprised if something bad were to happen soon", she said with concern.

"The akatsuki you say...", Sasuke said as he thought about his brother Itachi.

"I heard he's been training with one of the legendary sanin all his life, so I'm sure this kid is strong enough to defend himself"

"Good, because I wasn't planning on protecting him, but if Itachi comes...", Sasuke said with anger just as he thought about his brother.

"I know. We'll make sure that if they come to Konoha, they won't come out alive", Sakura said confidently.

"Good", Sasuke said as he walked away from the talkative pink haired teen.

"Oi Sasuke. What are you doing out here. Did you come looking for us?", a voice asked.

"Not even close", Sasuke said with a smirk.

He watched as the three men approached him.

"Kakashi sensei!", Sakura said happily as she ran up to him.

"Sakura what are you doing out here?", he asked.

"I just got back from a mission and then I ran into Sasuke. He told me you two went out for ramen"

"Yes, we did, and then we showed Naruto parts of Konoha"

"Oh, I see", she said as she looked over to the blond who was talking to Iruka.

"You can go say hello if you want. He's friendly", Kakashi said as he closed one eye to show that he was smiling.

Sakura walked over to Naruto and held out her hand.

"Sakura Haruno", she said with a smile.

"Uzumaki Naruto", he said as he shook her hand nervously.

She was probably one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen. Living in poverty most of his life made it hard for him to find attractive girls. Most of the girls he knew had missing teeth, were fifty years older than him, or looked extremely unhealthy.

He liked the way her green eyes flickered in the moon light and her smile was sincere and welcoming. Her short pink hair made her look even cuter. Her hands were warm and she gave off an aura of happiness.

He let her hand go as he heard Iruka call for him to get ready to go back home.

"Come on Naruto, you can talk to her later. It's midnight and I'm ready to go home"

"It was nice meeting you", the blond said with a blush.

"Nice meeting you too", she said happily as she walked away.

* * *

**Like? No like? Review!**


	4. The bell test

_"Go on and get yourself together, there's no time to rest_  
_And if you put the time in he'll put you to the test_  
_He's like the runnin' man, in his world more is less_  
_And if you wanna test him best bring your best"_

**Disclaimer: Do not own the quote above, or Naruto**

* * *

All the females decided to visit the hot springs today. After long weeks of going on missions what they really needed was a break. The five girls got into the hot tub and sighed in relief. It sure felt good to know that you can be one hundred percent relaxed.

"So what is he like?", TenTen asked curiously.

"Yeah, is he cute?", Ino asked dying to know.

"He's nice I guess, I only said a few words to him and…I'll admit. He's cute", the pink haired girl said.

"I heard he has the nine tailed fox sealed inside of him", Temari said.

"That's true, but it would be stupid to not except him for that. He's going to be a part of my team soon"

"Really?", TenTen said with widened eyes.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what he is capable of, but if he's been working with one of the legendary sanin, I'm sure he isn't weak", Sakura said.

"You're right", Temari said.

"It's getting a bit too hot for me. I'm going to step out for a bit", TenTen said as she got out of the hot tub and walked away.

"You've been quiet Hinata", the pink haired female said.

"Yeah, I saw him at ichiraku yesterday when I was coming home from a mission with Kiba and Shino. We were about to say hello to him, but then he got up and left with Kakashi and Iruka, so I didn't get to talk to him"

"Did you think he's cute?", the blond questioned.

Hinata blushed a light pink as she thought about how adorable the blond haired guy was. When she thought about how he grinned when his bowl of ramen came to him, she smiled slightly.

"I'll take that as a yes", Ino said.

Hinata turned red at Ino's comment.

"Now I really wanna take a look at this guy, especially if Sakura thinks he's cute. I don't think she's ever called any guy cute before besides Sasuke", Temari teased.

"Sasuke is a lot more than cute, Naruto is…somewhat cute, but I'm not drooling over him or anything"

"So what exactly does he look like?", Ino asked

"Blond hair, blue eyes, tan skin…nothing I haven't seen before", Sakura said seeming not too impressed.

"Sounds like the total package to me", the blond female said.

"Let's leave the hotsprings and get some food", Temari said.

"Good idea, I'm getting hungry too. I'll go tell TenTen that we're leaving"

The five girls got out of the hot tub and left the hot springs gossiping about how Asuma and Kurnai have a thing for each other.

* * *

The next day Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi gathered outside in an open field with wooded areas surrounding. Naruto wasn't sure what was going on yet, but he knew it was going to be some type of test to show that he was worthy of being a part of the team.

"Why are Sakura and I here if this test is specifically for Naruto", Sasuke questioned irritated by the fact that he had to get up so early to take a test that he has already taken twice.

"You'll understand…", Kakashi replied.

Sasuke looked away from the grey haired man trying to hold back his tongue and remain calm.

"The test is simple Naruto. There are three bells attatched to me. Each student must get one bell. You and the two other teammates have until sundown to take one bell from me, and if that is not achieved, then you automatically fail, and will not be apart of the team. Your two other teammates have taken this test and successfully passed, so you are the only one who can fail this test. Not only that, but this test will also determine if you become a genin"

"So you're telling me that if they don't get there bells by sunset, and I have, then I fail?", Naruto said sounding slightly ticked off by his sensei's test.

"Yes, but keep in mind, there is a higher chance of them getting a bell before you do because they have already taken the test", Kakashi said showing the reality of the situation.

"Aren't genin tests supposed to be you know...easy and at least somewhat reasonable!", the blond protested.

"Not mine", the grey haired man replied.

"So I have to rely on my teammates to get there bells on there own?"

"That is up to you", Kakashi replied.

"What do you mean?", the blond asked sounding confused and angry.

"Think carefully about what you said before"

The blond closed his eyes, pretending to reflect on what his teacher was saying. During the time period he was actually preparing for the test. He was hiding the fact that he was meditating. He didn't have time to play mind games with his sensei; he wanted to spend time preparing on passing his crazy test.

"_What is he doing…", _the Uchiha thought to himself.

"Well, as time goes by you will figure it out", the grey haired man said as he stood up off the ground.

Naruto's teammates looked at him like he was a lost cause.

"The test starts now, so hit me with your best shot"

"This will be over in a minute", Naruto said as he opened his eyes.

When he opened his eyes a red ring appeared around the outside. His eyes were a yellowish gold and his pupils had changed form. He no longer looked like a confused teenager; he looked like a bad ass jounin.

"You…he actually taught you…"

Naruto smirked at Kakashi's widened eyes.

"Why so surprised? I've been spending all of my life with one of the legendary sanin…and he may not have taken care of me well, but he trained me like crazy"

Naruto had been training with Jiraiya since he was seven. He only got breaks when Jiraiya went off to do some "research" or when he had to write a few chapters of his book. Other than that, he trained from morning till night time, but it was worth it.

Sasuke stared blankly at Naruto, while Sakura stood there wide eyed.

"The whole time I was gathering nature energy, I wasn't actually thinking about what I had said before", Naruto scoffed.

"_So he's not a total fool…cocky, and powerful…but still… I still don't think he understands the main key to passing this test. But I have a feeling that he might not need his teammates", _Sakura thought.

"I'll admit, I'm extremely amazed at how a kid can perform senjutsu …but how long it lasts is the question I'm dying to know the answer to", his sensei said.

"I'm no kid, I'm almost fifteen", Naruto protested.

Kakashi sighed at the blonds naïve comment and he even saw Sasuke mumble something under his breath. The grey haired man knew that this hyperactive blond was going to be a handful as a student, and a housemate. And surprisingly he wasn't even worried about the fact that Naruto still hadn't figured out how to pass the test, he was worried about how Sasuke would live with someone who was the exact opposite of him. He had only spent ten minutes with the blond, and he could already tell that Sasuke was very annoyed, and for the most part Sasuke was calm and collected, but this kid sure knew how to push his buttons. The fact that the kid had spent so little time with the raven, and got under his skin so quickly, was almost as impressive as his ability to learn sage mode at such a young age. Kakashi knew that today was going to be far from ordinary, and way more interesting than he had anticipated.

"And if you want to know the answer to your question…there is only one way to find out", the blond said as he weaved hand motions.

"Kage bushin no justsu!"

"_If this kid passes this test and ends up being apart of team 7…I have a bad feeling that things will be completely different", _Sakura thought to herself.

_"This kid might just be stronger than me...I'm becoming an anbu soon, but this kid is...", _the raven thought to himself as he activated his mangekyou sharingan.

_"I might not be able to put up a fight...he might beat me...I'm not sure how this battle will turn out"_, Kakashi thought as he activated his mangekyou sharingan.

* * *

**Because of Naruto's intense training with Jiraiya he knows sage mode, but does not realize the disadvantages of it because he had mastered it a few days before Jiraiya had been taken away from him. He has never used it in battle, and isn't used to it yet. How Sasuke got his mangekyou sharingan will not be answered until many chapters later. **

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I just love leaving everyone wondering what will happen next. Review!**


	5. Lower than scum

Without any hesitation, ten clones all charged at Kakashi, but Kakashi took each one down while Naruto started to form the rasengan.

Sasuke and Sakura were side by side hiding in the bushes, watching to see what the new kid would do next. They were not at all worried about failing the test. They knew better than to just jump into battle without a plan.

"I can't believe how cocky this kid is", the kinouchi said as she watched the spiraling blue ball of chakra being formed.

"Let's see how long his spirit will last", Sasuke said with a smirk.

The two teammates watched as the blond ran towards Kakashi, and hit him with the rasengan. A puff of smoke formed, and a log laid on the ground in front of the confused blond. The blond looked up, left, right, and behind, but Kakashi was nowhere to be found.

"Before his spirit is crushed"

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu"

Over 50 clones appeared, and the blond crossed his arms. He was proud of the amount of clones he created.

"Find him!", he ordered.

Suddenly, one clone popped. Then two, then three, and with a blink of an eye, almost half of them disappeared. The blonds pride turned quickly into fear when all of the clones were gone.

"What the hell?", he thought to himself.

_"Just as I suspected. This kid has a lot to learn",_ the raven thought to himself.

The red rings around his eyes faded and his pupils turned back to black little circles. His greenish yellow eyes changed back to their original blue color, leaving the blond confused, and frustrated. He then looked over to see if his teammates were around.

_"Where did everyone go?"_

Three shuriken came out from a tree and grazed his skin, leaving a few red gashes on his skin. He winced in pain, and then took out a kunai, and blocked the second round of shuriken coming his way. He jumped behind a tree in a quick flash, hiding from any further attacks.

_"So far, so easy_", Kakashi thought as he observed his surroundings to see find more hiding places.

"Chidori!"

Kakashi quickly jumped away from the tree he was hiding in, watching from above as the lightning hit the tree splitting it in two. He landed on the ground staring at the raven.

"Cha!"

Sakura came from behind, and lodged her fist at her sensei. He dodged her, and avoided a painful punch to the face. Her first hit the ground leaving a crater in the ground. Naruto watched from behind the tree.

Naruto's jaw dropped. _"This girl has monster strength! I better not piss her off"_

* * *

Thirty minutes passed by, and still, Naruto did not make a move. He wasn't sure what to do at this point, using sage mode took up most of his energy, and all of the battle plans he created in his head were weak. The only thing he could do is hear his teammates fight while he sat waiting for an opportunity to come. His heart rate sped up when he heard something that made him nervous.

"Looks like we won again Kakashi", Sakura teased.

The blonds eyes widened.

"Finished already?", he thought to himself.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from my two pupils"

His whole body stiffened, and his mind started racing._ "How did they finish so quickly? Why have I been standing behind this tree like a wimp for thirty minutes?"_

"Maybe we should help him", Sakura said turning to Sasuke.

"I'd rather not"

"What's the big issue? Isn't he a teammate...isn't he your roommate?"

"I want nothing to do with that kid, and I don't want him on our team", the raven said seriously.

Kakashi sighed, irritated by Sasuke's negative comments about his new roommate. _"Sasuke, you haven't changed a bit"_

"I think that he's got potential. He knows senjutsu, and all he needs is a little more training, and he'll have it mastered in no time"

"He doesn't have the battle skills that we do. He's never been on a team with a group of people, and knowing the man who raised him, he was probably surrounded by thugs. Yes, he knows a few jutsu's, but where is he right now? He's hiding behind a tree like he has been for for the past thirty minutes. He doesn't know what to do because he's spent his whole life learning jutsu's, but not enough time using them against an opponent"

The blond went from anxious and nervous, to burning with rage. He knew Sasuke was right. He only sparred with Jiraiya a few times in open fields, but nothing that looked like a battle ground. He'd been in a few fights before when he was living in rough areas, but those were different, and for the most part, he got along with most people no matter where he lived. He spent most of his time perfecting the rasengan and learning senjutsu, but he rarely ever put it to use._ "How dare this bastard talk about me as if I can't hear him! I'll show him...I'll show all of them"_, he said as he put his hands together to form a few hand signs.

"But that doesn't mean he can't learn. He never went to the academy, he may not be experienced, but he's a lot more advanced with his jutsus compared to you guys when you first took this test", Kakashi said.

Sasuke smirked and turned away from Kakashi. Sakura nodded her head in agreement. It was pretty clear that the three had agreed to disagree. And Kakashi was not surprised by the way things had turned out. Before the test, Kakashi gained a little background knowledge from Iruka about how the blond acted.

**-flashback**

_"He's loud, hyper, and a bit attention deficit. He's naive, and doesn't think much before he acts. Because he has the kyuubi inside of him, he heals faster than most people. This kid...I'm not going to lie, he's going to be a bit of a challenge. But he's a challenge worth working on. I'm sure he will be good in your hands" _

**-end flashback-**

He knew that Naruto would get right to the point, and come right at him without a plan. He knew that Sasuke and Sakura would stick together in order to complete the test successfully. He knew that Naruto's sage mode would not last long, and cause a good amount of energy loss at the end. None of the events shocked him, and he was especially not surprised when Sasuke was against the whole idea of him being a part of the team.

Sasuke turned when he noticed a loud high pitched screech.

"Large blue shuriken that resembles the rasengan?...It seems to be pretty powerful", the raven thought as he watched the shuriken, studying the blonds every move.

_"Sorry Jiraiya, but it looks like I'm going to have to use that jutsu, even if it may damage my whole arm"_

"Rasenshuriken!"

And before Kakashi could even make a move, black flames engulfed the teens body. The shuriken died and he fell to the ground defeated.

"Damn it!", the blond yelled.

Kakashi looked over at Sasuke who was watching as the blond rolled on the ground burning from the black flames.

"Sasuke-kun!", Sakura shouted sounding not angry, but disappointed.

"It had to be done", he said bitterly.

"You fool", Kakashi said sharply.

Kakashi extinguished the black flames. The blond was left laying on the ground in immense pain, and at the moment he felt paralyzed.

"I'm doing you a favor", he replied coldly.

"Sasuke...how could you?", she said.

"I told you that he would be your teammate for the test. That means that you were supposed to work with him, not against him. Do you know how badly you could have injured him?", Kakashi scolded.

Sakura's green eyes were locked on the arguing between Kakashi and his student. It all made sense.

_"He doesn't want Naruto to replace Kyo"_

"I thought I taught you better. Those who abandon their teammates...", Kakashi said sternly.

"I know", Sasuke said. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he felt guilty. Of course, he didn't want the blond to be apart of the team, but lighting him on fire wouldn't solve anything.  
"I can heal him", Sakura said as she rushed over to try and help him.

"No, take him to the hospital, stat. He used kinjutsu, and needs serious medical attention"

* * *

**Yeah, I know, I probably made a lot of errors while typing this, but I tried. Sasuke is a bit ooc in this story, he's a lot colder than he would be usually. Like? Dislike? Hate? And explanations about who Kyo is and how Sasuke got the mangekyou will be explained next chapter or two chapters from now. Thanks for reading!**


	6. The truth behind the lies

"You mean to tell me that what he just did is...", she said before she went over to pick up the boy.

"It's powerful, very powerful, and I think that Sasuke stopping him from using it might have saved us from serious injuries, as well as the boy...but still", Kakashi said giving him a cold glare.

"This is exactly why he shouldn't be on the team, he doesn't think like a shinobi. He almost put us all in danger"

"Keep your mouth shut Sasuke, I don't think I've ever been so disappointed in you in my life", Kakashi snapped. Both mangekyou users uncharged their sharingan.

Sakura felt tension all over her body. She's never heard Kakashi speak cruelly to anyone. He usually had a calm vibe and was layed back about everything, but what Sasuke did clearly drew him over the edge. Everything felt strange, the arguing, Sasuke back talking...it didn't feel right at all.

"I prevented him from hurting himself, and others around him", he replied in a shrill tone.

"But you did it with the intention of hurting him so he wouldn't be apart of this team. I could have avoided the shuriken without you, you didn't need to do me any favors", he said as the anger in his voice finally started to show through.

"But could Sakura have avoided it?"

Sakura's chest tightened. She didn't even think about what could have happened if she didn't avoid the attack. She wanted to thank Sasuke for that, but at the same time, she was still unhappy with the way he was acting. She looked over her shoulder to see Kakashi staring at her with "that look", the look that told her that she probably wouldn't have been able to defend herself during that attack. Her eyes began to burn, and the shame of feeling like the weak link fell over her again. _"Would I be able to protect myself from something like that?"_

"Both of you...were wrong...you both shouldn't have", the grey haired jounin was cut off.

"The whole team was wrong', Sakura began.

Sasuke and Kakashi looked at each other, and then down at Sakura who showed nothing but a guilty expression.

"I was wrong for going along with Sasuke, who decided not to help Naruto and work with me only instead. Naruto was wrong for doing things on his own for the first time...which caused him to pull a stunt that could have potentially killed me"

The three stared at the kitsune who was lying on the ground panting.

"Sasuke was wrong for treating a teammate like an outcast, and as much as I appreciate him protecting me...his real intentions were to make sure his own teammate failed. And making him fail won't bring Kyo back"

Emerald eyes glistened with sadness, making the feeling of guilt hit him right in the stomach. And for once, he was speechless. No one said a word, and the silence was so intense that all you could hear was breathing from the teammate who had been severely burned.

"Sakura...", the raven haired teammate said.

"I'm..."

The moment of quietness broke when they all noticed red chakra rising from the kitsune. His burns began to heal, and his heavy breathing softened. Slowly, the blond began to move his arms and legs to sit up.

_"This must be"_, Sakura thought

"What is this?", the blond asked fearfully.

* * *

_This red chakra...my body...it feels like electricity is running through my veins. It feels like I can take down anything that comes my way. I feel...powerful? What is this power? Where is it coming from? Is it stoppable?_

"I'm going to get that bell...and I'm not going to fail this test!", he shouted as he balled his fist, jumped in the air, and hit Kakashi right in the stomach. Kakashi's eyes widened at the feeling of a small, but strong fist hitting him hard in the gut.

"His speed...it's incredible. How could I have let my guard down so easily?"

Kakashi looked down to notice that the bell that was at his side a few seconds ago, had vanished. He then looked down at the blond who had a maniacal grin on his face. He was holding the bell in his other hand gripping it tightly with his long sharp fingernails digging into his tan skin.

I don't know what's going on with me, but this power that I'm feeling...I like it

Suddenly the feeling of power abandoned him as he crashed to the ground in exhaustion.

WHAT? Where did the power go? What's going on? Why do I feel like I'm going to...

And then everything went black.

* * *

"He's still conscious!"

Blue eyes started to creep out from heavy eyelids. His vision was so blurred that he couldn't even make out the whole setting. Luckily, his other senses were still in tact. He could feel himself lying on something soft, and could sense that he was covered by something warm.

"He's blinking!"

Where am I?

Fuzzy vision slowly drifted away as everything finally came together. He was in a hospital surrounded by two very good looking female nurses. He blinked in confusion, trying to recollect his thoughts.

"Howin the world did Iget here", the blond grumbled in an unclear voice.

"What?", the blond nurse said in confusion.

"Why am I here?", he asked again, this time making sure that what he said was understandable.

"Because you overworked yourself! That's why!"

The angry pink haired kinouchi whipped open the curtain that separated him from another patient. It was clear that she was in a piss poor mood.

"Oh hey Sakura", the blond grumbled.

Two others walked in from behind her.

"Who would've known that he would be unconscious for this long?", Iruka said as he took a seat in a chair next to Naruto's bed. Kakashi stood next to Sakura, sighing in relief to see that the blond was awake.

"How can you be so calm about this?! You're lucky to be alive, you could have almost killed yourself over getting a stupid bell!", she said as she picked up a clipboard from off the nightstand next to him.

The two female nurses left the room after seeing how angry she was.

"Bell?"

His expression changed from calm and mellow to complete disbelief.

"The bell test that you took yesterday. The one that you almost failed", she said angrily as she scrolled through the list on the piece of paper.

The test!

"Oh yeah, that test", the blond said regaining his memory. Then it all hit him at once.

"Where's the bastard that burned me alive", he said with fury.

"You mean your teammate who saved you from further injury"

"Yeah! Hi-", the blond cut himself off. "Who?", he questioned turning to Kakashi for an explanation.

"You were about to use your rasenshuriken on me before he stopped you from hurting yourself"

"That's why he did it?", the blond asked trying to think about how everything happened.

"No, but why he did it is not important. Thankfully, you're still alive"

He stared out the window in a daze, but then broke it off to ask an important question.

"I want to speak to Jiraiya. Where is he?"

Iruka lifted his head up at the blonds question. "Why would you want to speak to him right now?"

"Because I feel like he knows something about me that I don't know"

"Is it about the nine"

Iruka gave Sakura a look that made Sakura instantly close her mouth.

"The nine what?"

"Nothing"

"No, it's obviously something if you were about to bring it up"

"No really, it's nothing of importance", Iruka added on.

"Well I want to see Jiraiya", the blond demanded.

"I don't know where he is", he lied.

"Naruto", a man's voice said as he pushed passed the curtain to reveal himself.

"Jiraiya what's going on? I want the truth, and I want it now"

* * *

"What, I don't get a hello or anything?", he grinned.

"No. I want to know what's going on with me", he barked.

"You mean how you got here? Well I can't answer that, the nurses should have told you that one. I was told that you were in the hospital, and Tsunade gave me permission to see you", he said as he casually walked over to the corner next to the window.

"I mean the red chakra, and the claws. The lines on my cheeks that you call "deformed birthmarks". Always moving from place to place. Why I heal so quickly? I'm not a fool ero-senin! Something is going on, and I'm pretty sure it involves!"

"The ninetails", Kakashi said cutting him off.

"You have the nine tails sealed inside of you", the old perv finally admitted.

Sakura put her clipboard down on the nightstand.

"Didn't you know?", Sakura said as if he were a fool for not knowing.

"The truth isn't easy to figure out when you've been living with a liar", the blond snapped.

Sakura looked over at Jiraiya who didn't even dare to make eye contact with her.

"You lied to him?", she said in total shock.

"Yes, but only to protect him"

"From what?! The truth?! How did the ninetails get sealed inside of me! I don't even trust that you told me the truth about their death!"

"I lied to you because I wanted to tell you the truth when you were ready"

"Well I'm ready, so tell me the truth!"

Iruka got up and left the room. Sakura got up and followed him behind. She knew that this was none of her business, and the atmosphere started to change.

"The truth is that you were the one chosen to have the ninetails sealed inside of you. That's all there is to it"

"Who!? Who let this happen to me!?", the blond yelled.

There was no response. Kakashi looked over at his angry student who was on the verge of tears.

"I don't know. I'm sorry Naruto, but that's all the information I know. I wasn't around when it happened. I was on a mission when the attack occurred, and when I heard that the village was in danger I didn't return in time to catch everything that happened. All I could do was rush people to safety and look for an explanation about who was behind the attack. Before I even got a chance to go near the ninetails he was sealed away", the white haired man said softly.

Kakashi looked over at him, a little disappointed that the man who spent most of his life raising this boy, once again, lied to him.

"So then who knows how this happened to me?", the blond said as more tears ran down his face.

Jiraiya looked out the window ignoring the blond's question.

"Kakashi-sensei...do you know?", the blond asked looking at him like a lost puppy. His big blue eyes didn't give off a look of curiosity, but a look of hopelessness and despair.

"I don't know either. I wasn't around, and the information about who sealed it inside of you is confidential. But it's not like you can see the man who did it, he's no longer alive ", the man lied.

The blond cautiously got off the bed and walked away from the two lying men.

"Where do you think you're going?", the sage asked.

"Wherever I can go that will let me be alone", he said as he exited the room and slammed the door shut.

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?", he asked when he was sure that the blond was far enough to not hear the conversation.

"Because I want him to learn the whole truth when he is ready"

* * *

**YEEEEES. FINISHED. the update is quicker than usual because of the day off from school, But I'm not sure when the next update is. Correct me if the plot is a bit off or something doesn't make sense. **


End file.
